


The True, Truths

by iwritefictionnottruth



Category: The True Truths
Genre: it would mean so much, plz make this a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritefictionnottruth/pseuds/iwritefictionnottruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever really know the people you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

He’s alone with the scratching on the wall. No light, no food, no water. He had nothing to save himself with. And even if he did nothing to use it on. There were no seems. Completely trapped. So, he escaped into his memories.

Her smile blinded the stars as she ran toward him. He smiled back and hugged her like he would never let go and then brought the chain around her neck and fastened it. She pulled back with a shriek of pure joy looking at the necklace. “I love you!” she squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

She was waiting for him at the restaurant but he still couldn’t decide which ring to use. Finally he chose and went to her.

She wasn’t there and he didn’t know what to do he looked like a lost fool all alone there without her bright smile to guide the way. He sat down and waited, but she never came.

He called her at least twenty times but she never answered. What was going on? Then she was there at his door crying. “Come in,” he greeted. She told him of her Mother and how she got sent away for the past month to Europe. She explained that she hated every second of it. They taught her how to fight and be in army. She didn’t understand any of it. He held her and soothed her telling her it was all over now.

Dinner date take two. This time they were both on time. They had a lovely meal. It seemed to him that her smile was a little dimmer now like she was hiding something in her eyes. At the end of the night he hit one knee and pulled out the ring. He barely heard her say yes she was crying so hard. And not for the first time since she got back he wondered what changed.

The night before their wedding. He was out with the guys having fun. He must have had one too many drinks. Next thing he knew he was in a car. Then nothing……

Where was he? Who was in that car with him? He wishes he could remember. Male or female? Hair color? He was in the backseat and couldn't see the driver and was too drunk to remember who was in the passenger seat. But there was someone there, a girl he thought. A brunette with green eyes he’d seen many time. Eyes he had memorized and loved for so long. It was her. Why? He hit the ground and cried, with nothing else to do.  
Hours past and when the light came on he didn’t care anymore, he was completely beside himself. Even when she came into the room, walked over to him and joined him. He stared at her without seeing her. Her hand went up to his cheek and he flinched. She pulled away with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry…. I had no choice.” She broke off into a sob, got up and left him there with only a mere glance over her shoulder.  
He didn’t care about anything anymore. She was his reason and now even that had been stripped from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly going crazy? Maybe.

Chapter Two

He woke up and almost smiled before he remembered. All at once he wished he hadn’t woken up at al. It was just too much at once. She had said that she had no choice but how could that be true? She had no choice in what? Where was he anyway? Prison? Not that it mattered. He’d find out soon enough.  
Slowly he got up and looked at the mirror that had appeared during the night. He looked like a train wreck. His shaggy hair everywhere and a huge red spot on his cheek from where his hand had been while he slept. His clothes were rumpled and he suddenly wished he had a clean set or even just a shower. God he was a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame it at least a little bit but the rest was pretty hopeless.   
The good news he could now focus on something other than her. Though it was hard because there was nothing in this room to do. He started to think about his past, his childhood. Better times when he never had to worry because the grown-ups would take care of everything. They were the superheros in the comics he was obsessed with. Nothing could go wrong with them to take care of him. He could sure use someone like that now. Unfortunately no such person actually existed and if they did the sure as heck weren’t going to be saving him anytime soon. He didnt even know what he was needing saving from if anything. Though the room wasn’t exactly warm and cuddly, there was no proof that he was in harms way at all.   
There he went again off on the “captor” thoughts again. Annoyed he absently kicked a wall and regretted it. He sighed and sat down again hugging his jacket closer to his body trying to stay warm.   
A good thirty forty minutes passed before he literally started counting seconds. Then minutes. Then hours.   
He fell asleep in the absent mindedness of the counting and awoke what he could only guess to be hours later still alone and cold in that tiny room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is "she". Well here you go.

Chapter 3

The scientist focused in on the man that was brought in last night. His lips were moving ever so slightly and his eyes were glazed over. He was already showing symptoms of the shock induced insanity. “He is even more stressed than we predicted, Roth,” he said to his partner.

“So it would seem.” he replied,”This will be good for his CFLM testing though.”

“I hate seeing him like this,” Avet almost whimpered walking into the room. 

“Start to have feeling for him in the act out there, did you?” Roth joked. Avet only averted her eyes and sat down at her station and started monitoring her own subjects. No people she thought. People. They are just like use, just a little out of the loop. 

“How is the panic subject responding, Mour?” Avet asked not daring to call them people in front of her two colleagues. 

“She hasn’t reacted to the latest addition to her cell though she is still passed out from her last episode. I think she is almost prepared for her CFLM. Though, there is one more minor test I would like to run first. She is quite intriguing, but depression boy here still takes the prize as far as mentality goes. I can’t wait to get him in the scanner.” Avet winced at the thought of them running a Catastrophic Fault Line Mentality test on the man she had grown to love so much. Luckily, she was able to restrain her disgust and continue to work. Checking vitals and all of the sensors in the rooms with her subjects, people, taking notes. She grew silent along with the other two and got lost in her work.

An hour later she heard a beep from a monitor and glanced up to see a bright red light on the heat meter. Weird, she thought, where is that heat spike coming from? Her question was answered by the young girl, maybe fifteen, who was bright red sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. Avet tapped a few keys on her keyboard and hummed a guard near the room. As much as she hated it she didn’t get much of a choice. The testing was about to begin and a young girl was going to be the first to endure the painful process.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Time seemed to pass horribly slow in the dark room. It felt like he’d been in there for days though he knew night had yet to fall for a second time. Just when he thought he would never get out of there, a crack of light appeared. He jumped to his feet expecting her. Referring to Avet in a way that was slightly less painful. It wasn’t her though; it was a man in a green lab jacket. He was short, maybe 5’ 3”, and had a small frame. 

He started to think he could escape when two heavily armed guards, with what looked like semi-automatics, came in. Both were big guys and there was no getting past either of them with that many firearms. “You will be coming with me,” said the green jacket. 

“Ha, your funny. I’m not going anywhere with you,” he answered.

“Mr. Jay, if you do not come then you can stay down here.” the scientist said as he turned around towards the door, “Dehydration, hunger, and lack of sunlight can do strange things to people. I hope you enjoy yourself down here.”  
“WAIT!” The guards turned around. “I’ll go,” Jay said. The scientist turned around, smiled, and made a “come here” motion with his hand. He followed them out of the door and into an equally dark hallway with a tiny bit of light at the end. It looked like a cracked open door. As they walked he noticed it got brighter. He was glad it wasn’t a sudden flood of light. He didn’t think he could take the light bulbs after sitting in the dark for so long. 

When they got to the door his eyes had adjusted to the idea of a lit room but it was still a shock walking into the fluorescent lit room. The room was completely white like a hospital room. Actually, it probably was a hospital room. There was a metal table in the center of the room with a white paper sheet, monitors on the walls, and a sink with a glove dispenser next to it. He was more than a little freaked out at this point and it didn’t help that after the scientist came into to room the door closed and completely disappeared. The green jacket smiled and said,”Please take a seat. My name is Mour. I will be running some basic diagnostics. Trust me nothing to worry about blood pressure, breathing, heart rate, etc. Now if you will, please remove your shirt. You will be provided with clean clothing when we are done here.”

“And if I refuse?” He answer.

“Then we will have to do things by force and sedative. That really wouldn’t be ideal though. For either of us.” Mour offered a tight smile before moving forward and motioning once again for him to take his shirt off. It wasn’t that he wanted to, but sedative didn’t sound appealing at all, so he complied.


End file.
